


Gentleman's Agreement

by mergatrude



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Innuendo, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: "I had this evening exchanged some words with Grantaire, as you may recall," Enjolras ducked his head at Combeferre's acknowledging smile. "But something he said struck a chord, and I wanted to pursue it with him."





	Gentleman's Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Deal challenge at [**fan_flashworks**](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/). Many thanks and sparkles to China Shop for beta and encouragement.

The distant sound of bells chiming the hour broke Combeferre’s concentration on the book before him. It was now two hours past midnight, and would be dawn in four more when he would need to rise and ready himself for morning rounds, so rest seemed advisable.

Combeferre glanced around the apartment he shared with Enjolras, noting the absence of its other occupant. While his friend often stayed late at the Musain, he had previously shared his intention to return to the apartment this evening to work. Enjolras was undoubtedly capable of looking after himself; however, their activities were not without risk, and there were some who would happily see him silenced.

Before he could decide whether to go out into the streets to search for Enjolras, the door opened and the man himself slipped inside with unusual circumspection. His cravat was tied with precision and his colour was heightened. His coat bore the faint scent of linseed oil.

"Enjolras." Combeferre's relief no doubt coloured his voice. "I had expected you home much earlier. I hope nothing untoward has occurred?"

Enjolras no doubt took in his concerned demeanour and hastened to explain his absence.

"I had this evening exchanged some words with Grantaire, as you may recall," Enjolras ducked his head at Combeferre's acknowledging smile. "But something he said struck a chord, and I wanted to pursue it with him."

_"I am not unteachable. Why, it was in this very room that I learned how your mouth was skilled at far more than oration. It is a lesson I would gladly revise."_

_Grantaire's words, murmured for his ears only, heated his blood with the memory. He found himself unable to resist stoking that fire by recalling all the countless desires he had set aside in the days that had followed._

Enjolras paused and Combeferre nodded encouragingly at him. "It is good for the group to resolve your differences away from the meetings, and to maybe take the opportunity to learn from one another," he said.

"Indeed," Enjolras replied, taking up his narrative once more. "As you had already left the Café to return to your books, I determined to follow him and take up the matter. After a few false turns, I found myself at his lodgings."

_Despite the misgivings over this enterprise that had grown on his walk, Enjolras knocked firmly on the door, and upon hearing some cursing to indicate the occupant was at home, stepped inside. The room was small and cluttered, but he paid no mind to it other than to note the coat and waistcoat Grantaire had worn to the meeting that evening were draped carelessly over a chair. The man himself stood in front of an empty canvas with a bottle in one hand and a paintbrush in the other, clad merely in breeches and untucked shirt, and at the sight Enjolras felt the heat Grantaire's words had sparked within him return tenfold._

Noting the flush that had spread over Enjolras' cheeks, Combeferre sought to divert any return of ill-humour the incident might have aroused in his friend, saying, "I am sure that you and he are able to overcome your differences, without the presence of an audience to distract you."

"We were indeed able to speak plainly, and thus comprehend each others' needs."

_Before Grantaire could speak, Enjolras grasped his wrists and drew him close, saying, "I would take a lesson from you in this matter, if you are inclined to instruct me."_

_Grantaire looked up, his dark eyes reading Enjolras' sincerity, and pressed his lips to Enjolras' own. Enjolras released his wrists and they clasped each other close, the brush and bottle discarded._

"I hope this new concord remains in place," Combeferre said warmly. "It will be much appreciated by all if you and Grantaire can maintain amiable relations."

Enjolras gave one of his rare smiles that were reserved for his close friends. It eased Comferre's mind. 

"In that case, I am off to bed," he said.

"Good night, my friend," replied Enjolras.

_Grantaire's fingers were gentle and reverent as he helped Enjolrad dress. His voice, which had teased and coaxed, goaded and pleaded with such eloquence, was silent.. Lacking words himself, Enjolras caught Grantaire's hand, and feeling a faint tremor, turned it over to kiss his palm. He smiled and stepped to the door, saying quietly, "Good night, my friend."_

END

**Author's Note:**

> Long-time lurker, first time poster in this fandom. It amuses me that while my reading focuses on modern AUs, all my story ideas thus far have been set in Canon Era (and consequently lost in the quicksand of research).


End file.
